La nuit où sa vie à baculer
by Docteur Gribouille
Summary: Un soir, trés tard...Quelque chose le suit...Quelque chose qui lui changera sa vie à tout jamais... One-shot sur un personnage trés mystèrieux...


Titre : La nuit où sa vie à basculer

Auteur : Dr gribouille

Genre : drama

Rating : Général

Disclaimer : Aaaah...si seulement tout pouvait m'appartenir. Bon, vous connaissez la chanson, inutile de le répéter !

Note : Et non ! ce n'est pas le deuxième chapitre, pour ceux qui souhaitait une suite! J'avais écrite cette fic il y a un an de cela, et je le refais, parce que sa présentation était vraiment moche...

Je remercie beaucoup **Vinea**, **Vilya**, **Celinette**, **Mymye-Snape**,** FFelinna**, **Thaele Ellia**, **Siria Black**, **Kytice**, **Vela**, **VirginRogue** et **Lorina Wormtongue** pour m'avoir reviewer la première fois...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le 10 novembre.

Ce soir-là, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, le vent hurlait et des paquets de pluie glaciale s'écrasaient sur les vitres. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les cheminées, abattait les arbres et faisait grincer les enseignes. Les gens partaient et s'enfermaient dans leurs maisons ou se réfugiaient dans les bars miteux encore ouverts. Seul un homme, grand, habillé de noir et l'air sinistre marchait d'un pas décidé dans la rue.  
  
Que faisait cet homme, seul, au milieu de la nuit ?  
  
Il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt qu'il lui manquait de la poudre d'escampette pour la réalisation de la potion qu'il devait réaliser lors de son prochain cours. Furieux après lui-même, il était donc sorti, malgré l'heure tardive et la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant, et avait transplaner à Pré-au-lard pour acheter l'ingrédient manquant.  
  
Cet homme n'avait pas peur, bien que les rues étaient désertes et qu'elles étaient sombres, parce qu'il les connaissait par coeur Il préférait 100 fois mieux les rues ténébreuses de l'Allée des Embrumes, où sorcier de mauvais augures et magie noire côtoyaient, que les rues remplies de vie du Chemin de Traverse. Car cet homme ne connaissait pas le bonheur, la joie de vivre ; son coeur et son âme était noire comme le charbon et il possédait un coeur de pierre.  
  
Tel était la personnalité du célèbre et incontesté maître des potions de Poudlard, le professeur Severus Rogue.  
  
Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite à la plus célèbre école de Sorcellerie de l'Angleterre, pour rejoindre les autres professeurs, ces stupides élèves et la monotonie de sa triste vie. Et bien qu'il soit tremper jusqu'aux os, il décida de flâner encore un peu et, pourquoi pas, s'arrêter boire un coup au bar le plus proche.  
  
C'est là qu'il sentit qu'il était suivi.  
  
Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, le suivait. Depuis un bon bout de temps apparemment. Aussitôt, et pour en avoir le c?ur net, il tourna à droite.  
  
La chose tourna à droite.  
  
Severus accéléra un peu plus l'allure et arriver au bout de la rue, il se mit à courir.  
  
La chose (car il était sûr à présent que ça n'était pas humain) le suivait toujours et menaçait à chaque instant de le rattraper. Après avoir tourner en rond dans les rues sombres pendant 10 minutes, Severus se décida à entrer dans un bar. Dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, il fit interruption dans le bar et s'installa dans la première table qui lui venait. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda le patron du bar. Un whisky. La chose ne l'avait pas suivi. Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait eu peur, c'est seulement qu'il avait paniqué. Oui, seulement paniquer. Après avoir avaler une gorgée de whisky, il se senti revigorer, et ses craintes se dissipèrent. Il se leva, paya sa consommation et sortit.  
  
La chose n'était plus là. Disparu. Même la pluie s'était arrêter de tomber. Les nuages s'effaçaient pour laisser place à la lune, aux étoiles, disperser çà et là comme des diamants sur un lit de satin. L'âme en paix, il se remit en marche pour rejoindre Poudlard au plus vite.  
  
« Trouillard, tu n'est qu'un trouillard, Severus, tu fuis. »  
  
Non ! Il n'était un pas un trouillard ! Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer à l'école, le directeur pourrait se faire du soucis à son sujet.  
  
« C'est çà, Severus, mais tu préfères fuir que de contempler le danger en face ! »  
  
Le danger ? Quel danger ? Il s'était simplement arrêter boire un coup dans un bar, parce qu'il avait eu froid.  
  
« Tes excuses sont pitoyables, Severus, tu me fais honte. Mais ne sens-tu pas cette ombre inquiétante, murmure d'une peur sans nom, se profiler derrière toi ? Ne sens-tu pas ce froid envahir ton corps, ton c?ur, ton être ? Il est derrière toi, à t'observer, à attendre de toi le moindre gestes qui pourrait t'être fatal. Ecoutes. Vois. Sens. Goûtes. Touches. La peur, quelle funeste chose. Tes sens redoublent de vigilance. Alors, maintenant, tournes toi et regarde la vérité en face. »  
  
Severus respira un bon coup et se tourna sur lui-même, faisant face à la chose. Son coeur manqua un battement et il sentit ses jambes trembler.  
  
Puis, le néant.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Du blanc, tout autour de lui. Où était-il ?  
  
Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout. Mais, bon dieu, où était-il ? Il se rendormit : la nuit porte conseil.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui soulever délicatement la tête et lui obliger à boire une potion. Pouah ! Quel goût infecte ! Il entendit bouger autour de lui.

"Comment va t-il, Pom-Pom ?"

"Bien. Pour le moment. Juste un choc considérable. Heureusement qu'il passait par-là, sinon, dans quel état l'aurait t-on retrouver."

"Et les effets ?"

Rien, pas de réponse.

"Je dois vous voir dans mon bureau, monsieur le directeur."

Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh le laissèrent dans son sommeil. Heureusement que son cerveau fonctionnait encore très bien. Il était donc à l'infirmerie. Vivant. Mais son état paraissait troubler Mme Pomfresh. « Je dois vous voir dans mon bureau. » A son avis, ce n'était pas pour lui dire des mots doux. Non, il avait quelque chose de grave. Il devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. La porte s'ouvrit, et le directeur et l'infirmière sortirent. Severus ouvrit alors les yeux, bien décidé à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

"Par la barbe de merlin, Severus, vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !"

Ah ! Ce cher directeur, à s'inquiéter de tout et de rien.

"Que s'est t-il passer ?" murmura le maître des potions, d'une voix rauque.

"Un petit accident de parcours, mais vous vous en remettrez."

Mais qu'avaient-ils tous les deux à le regarder de cette manière, comme s'il allait rendre l'âme d'un instant à l'autre ?

"Reposez-vous, Severus, je m'arrangerais de trouver une excuse pour votre absence."

Il regarda le directeur partir sans un mot.

"Allons, maintenant professeur, il faut boire çà. C'est une potion qui vous fera dormir."

Mme Pomfresh le releva une seconde fois pour lui faire boire la potion. Tout en buvant, Severus songea que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il passerait à l'infirmerie, à boire des trucs dégueulasses. En se recalant dans ses coussins, il remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : une veine, située sur la gorge de l'infirmière battait doucement. L'envie alors le prit de mordre pour goûter au sang qui s'y écoulait. Il tomba à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

  
OOoOoOoOoOoO

« ...en incorporant doucement les vesses de loups. » 

Encore une foutue potion à apprendre à ses nigauds -d'étudiants. Il en avait assez de tout. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'avait eu lieu son accident, et depuis, il n'en dormait plus la nuit. A chercher le pourquoi du comment, il en avait perdu le goût de jouer les bourreaux. Toutes ses longues nuits à rester éveiller, à chercher les faits qui s'était produits pendant ses petites minutes où son existence s'avérait être bouleverser. C'était comme si qu'il y avait eu un avant et un après.  
  
Il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Ses sens était plus développé. Il ne supportait plus la vive lumière du jour et se déplaçait à une allure étonnante pour un homme normal. Il commençait à se faire peur. Mais surtout, il commençait à faire peur aux autres, à ses élèves, aux professeurs, qui le regardait comme s'il sortait de la quatrième dimension. Pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations, il décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui connaissait la réponses à ses (trop) nombreuses questions. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
La vérité le fouetta en plein visage. Il était désormais seul au monde. Personne ne pourrait plus rien faire à présent.  
  
"Je suis désolé Severus, mais croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez la vérité."

"Mais pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je sais bien que quelque chose à changer en moi. Mes sens se développe. Je me déplace à une vitesse hallucinante. Je perçois tout à l'avance. Je ne supporte presque plus la lumière du jour. Et surtout, surtout, je suis attiré par l'odeur du sang !"

"Calmer vous, Severus."

"Que je me calme ? Mais vous ne me dites rien ! Que s'est-il donc passer cette fameuse nuit ? C'est tout de même de ma vie dont il est question !"

"Très bien, Severus, très bien. Je vais tout vous dire, mais je vous le répète, il ne vaut mieux parfois de ne pas connaître la vérité."

Alors, la voilà la vérité : cette fameuse nuit là, il est sorti pour acheter de la poudre d'escampette, sans prévenir personne. Là, il aurait été suivi par quelque chose. Après une course effrénée, il s'est rendu à un bar pour échapper à son agresseur. Malheureusement, celui-ci se tenait cacher et a réussi à détourner l'esprit du maître des potions et il l'a emmené dans une rue sombre. Là, il l'a mordu, au cou ; d'ailleurs, il en a la preuve : deux trous visibles au coté gauche. Le vampire (car il s'agissait bien un vampire) a commencé à lui sucé le sang. Si Hagrid n'était pas passé par-là, le monstre aurait terminé son oeuvre et l'aurait saigné à blanc.Un vampire.  
  
Il s'était fait mordre par un vampire.  
  
Quand il était plus jeune, c'était en loup-garou qu'il avait bien failli devenir.  
  
Maintenant, il était devenu un vampire.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Il s'aspergeait sa tête d'eau froide pour évacuer ce sentiment de frustration, de crainte. Lui, Severus Rogue, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait peur. Peur de faire mal aux autres qui ne méritaient pas de devenir ce qu'il était devenu En cette funeste nuit, tout avait basculé. C'était difficile à accepter. En même temps, il éprouvait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il entrait corps et âme dans une nouvelle étape de sa vie. Une porte s'était ouverte et un mince filet d'espoir se révéler à lui.  
  
OooOoOoOoOoO  
  
Il préféra choisir la voie qui s'offrait tout naturellement à lui : partir découvrir le monde. Il avait l'éternité devant lui. Mais avant tout, il devait remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
  
"Hagrid, je suis venu pour vous dire merci. Sans vous, Merlin sait dans quel état on m'aurait retrouvé."

"C'est tout naturel professeur. Mais faut faire attention maintenant. Faudrait pas vous perdre. C'est tout naturel."

Avant de partir, Hagrid serra la main de l'ancien professeur  
  
Désormais, Sévérus Rogue est libre. Plus de contrainte s'imposait à lui. Une nouvelle voie était toute tracée. Et puis, pour que personne à Poudlard ne l'oubli, il a consenti à laisser son « traité des potions » à la bibliothèque, pour tous.  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore rendit visite à son garde-chasse, celui-ci dormait, sa main sur sa poitrine, tranquille. Il avait deux trous rouges au côté droit.

_fin_


End file.
